


Day by day

by Kogaxe



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogaxe/pseuds/Kogaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average day in the life of your friendly neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day by day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my tumblr at http://kogaxe.tumblr.com/post/35688040415/day-by-day-a-spideypool-fic

Having two jobs while studying a science major sure is stressing and tiring, I go to bed late at night, sometimes don´t even have the time to reach for the bed and simply lay on the keyboard of my laptop just to wake up to find out I´m late for the first class.  
My breakfast consist of coffee and…well more coffee, the ideal diet for a college broken student, I don´t know what I´d do without it, maybe sleep even more in class, luckily for me I understand pretty well all of the difficult subjects if I study enough, looks like I inherited that quality from my father, he was a scientist… or that´s what my uncle and aunt used to tell me, frankly I don´t remember much about my parents.

It´s afternoon and my lunch is, yeah you guessed it, more coffee and a cheap sandwich from a random convenience store, it gotta be something fast because I need to go to work. The Daily Bugle buys me almost all kind of photos of the city´s favorite super hero and other not so exciting things, it´s really not a big deal and my boss yells at me all the time, it´s kinda like a sport to him but hey bills have to be paid and more coffee has to be bought.

Night has fallen all over Manhattan and here´s where the real work begins, well in fact is a very special job that could start and end at anytime during the day, the most dangerous job of all, I´m your friendly neighborhood Spiderman, saving innocent citizens, investigating and frustrating all kind of crimes perpetuated by a wide range of enemies from dudes on stilts to vicious aliens from outer space.

My day is finally over, my suit scratched and my head is going to explode, this time my dinner consists of…

“Baby boy!! You´re home!”

One of the craziest and deadliest mercenaries welcomes me extremely happy to see I´ve returned, wearing his infamous red suit, a chef hat and a white apron with a legend that reads kiss the merc, the whole apartment smells like pancakes and maple syrup. Pancakes at two in the morning? And did I mention they´re accompanied with chimichangas?  
Deadpool almost runs to hug me tightly like I´ve been away for weeks.

“Wade you´re hurting me” I protest faking a frown, but really sometimes my body resents too much affection, without mentioning I´ve been hit and punched and kicked…

I suddenly forget all the horrible, boring, frustrating things from the day the instant he takes my mask off and start kissing me, he smells and tastes so sweet it´s intoxicating.

We eat and he talks and talks, and jokes, about tv shows, videogames, movies, comic books, something about a couple of boxes inside his head and all the jobs he´s done and how he´s the best at what he does and he should be given an employee of the month award. I tend to forget my modals and talk with my mouth full just to answer, mock him, comment, joke or even laugh, but, who really cares? I´m dating a schizophrenic psychopath after all, how it began doesn´t really matter nor it makes any sense, all I care is … he makes me happy.

We go to sleep together, he finally shuts up and hugs me from behind, I´m pretty sure I could kick his ass in a fight with an arm tied to my back anytime, but when we´re like this I feel so protected by his heat.

Sometimes when we don´t have dinner and I´m home earlier we make love in my bed, the kitchen, my desk… of course it ends in a mess. There are special unique times though, something disconnects or crashes inside Wade´s mind, or maybe the stars get in position, who knows, but he´s all tender, caring and loving… I don´t care that the next day I have to wear a scarf and long sleeves in the middle of a sunny day just to hide the massive hickeys he leaves me on the neck, back, shoulder, well, everywhere.  
I know, this sounds extremely cheesy and out of the cheapest chick flick but… with him in my life the bad coffee and the awkward sandwiches taste like a blessing.

No one knows, of course, and he might leave anytime for a mission far away from here, under his mask he´s nothing like a super model, hell he´s not even a decent 6, he´s more like a scarred Ryan Reynolds crossed with a shar pei, but again, who cares?

I´ll worry about the consequences some time later.


End file.
